


Love or Like

by AnotherFairytale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, junshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFairytale/pseuds/AnotherFairytale
Summary: For Jun, Jisoo is just a friend until one day he accidentally admitted to himselfthat Jisoo something more than a friend to him.But to Jisoo everyone is just a friend, everyone but Jeonghan.Jisoo asked Jun to help him know his worth.But you know destiny or even love is not always so good, nor so bad.What will happen if Jun say yes to Jisoo's request?Will it be worth it?ornot?





	Love or Like

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna post this here also.

When Jun heard the first bell, he immediately put his books at his bag, the next class would be PE and he doesn’t want to be late at his favorite class when he was about to stand up, he saw Mingyu was about to go to his seat. “Excited? PE is your favorite subject.” Mingyu said. Jun nodded. “You’re getting closer to Jisoo-hyung lately, aren’t you?”

Jun looked at the window opposite to Mingyu, It’s been surprised to their group to see him and Jisoo together, the two of them are friends but they are not close to each other. “He just wants to practice his dancing skills, he needs some more practice and Soonyoung and Chan are busy so he asked me instead.”

“Be careful, Jun.” Jun looked at Mingyu. “Jisoo-hyung, he is already taken and besides, you can’t because Minghao likes him, probably more than how you feel with Jisoo-hyung.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Mingyu smiled. “A simple reminder my friend, his heart is already occupied,” Mingyu said.

Jun brushed off the idea of him getting in love with Jisoo, “Don’t worry, I don’t know how to fall in love.”

“You are saying nonsense again.”  
“And you are not?”

 

“I know, I know where to stand.” Jun thought. “That is not near him.”

~

“Hyung!” right after Mingyu and Jun got out of their room they heard Minghao calling someone and that someone is the ever gentle, Jisoo Hong. Jisoo noticed the two of them also so he smiled at them. “Hyung!” Minghao said again.  
“Yes? You’re going to your PE class?”  
“Yes, it is my favorite time! Oh, you want to go home together? There’s a new cake shop downtown, want to go there?” Minghao asked.  
“Ah, I need to do something, I have to talk with my teacher,” Jisoo replied.

 

“Ah, of course, he is busy.” Jun thought while looking at Minghao and Jisoo talking to each other. “...his heart is already occupied.”

 

“Jun, Minghao, let’s go!” Mingyu shouted, bringing Jun back to the reality. “Wonwoo said the teacher is checking the attendance already.”  
“Ah, okay.” Jun realized he stop in the middle when he saw Jisoo held Minghao’s hand. “Minghao, let’s go, Mingyu’s calling us already.” Jun saw it again, that gentle smile Jisoo is giving to everyone as he bids his goodbye to the three of them.

“Is that his ‘for everyone’ smile?” Jun whispered.  
“Did you say something?” Minghao asked  
“Nothing.”

~

“Do you like Jisoo-hyung?”

Jun was surprised when he heard the question, him, Minghao, Mingyu, and Wonwoo are eating their lunch at the rooftop like always, when Wonwoo asked the question out of nowhere, not to him but to Minghao instead.

“Asking weird questions out of nowhere, really Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked.  
“I am just curious, aren’t you?” Wonwoo said. “Minghao is always close to Jisoo-hyung, they are like twins sometimes.”  
“Close to Jisoo-hyung? He is way closer to us, rather.” Mingyu commented.  
“It was just because Jisoo-Hyung hangs out more now with Jeonghan-hyung.” Wonwoo’s comment made Jun flinched.

 

“Of course.” Jun thought. “He is closer to Jeonghan-hyung and I don’t stand a chance...” Jun mindlessly let go of his spoon and that surprised the other three.

 

“Jun?” Minghao asked. “What’s wrong?”  
“H-huh? Nothing, nothing is wrong.” Jun said. “I’m just thinking of something.”

Then the four of them continue eating their lunch, Wonwoo is back at asking weird questions like earlier and Mingyu and Minghao is back answering it anyway since they have nothing to do. Jun, on the other hand, buried his face in his hand because he knew he is making a weird face, he can feel the heat burning his entire face.

“This is bad...” Jun thought. “I can’t fall for him.”

 

~

 

Jun was the only one left in the room because he was on duty with their class diary, he is heading to the faculty room when he saw Jisoo, he looks like he is waiting for someone. Jun went to him and gave his best to act, “now is not the time to act like a selfish brat.” Jun thought.

“Hyung, are you waiting for someone?” Jun asked.  
Jisoo smiled, “I’ve heard from Mingyu you are on duty today, we are the same.” Jisoo let Jun see the notebook, “Do you mind to go with me there?”

Jun smiled. “No.”

It was always like that for the two of them, they were quiet but for Jun it was the best. Jisoo is quiet that is why Jun felt comfortable when he is with him. They hand over the notebooks and decided to go home together since it’s getting late already.  
“Jun, did you already fall in love?”  
Jun looked at him, “You are getting like Wonwoo, asking questions out of nowhere.” Jun laughed.  
“Maybe...” Jisoo said. “But did you already fall in love?”  
Jun shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Why?”

Jun sighed. “Love is supposed to be happy, it supposed to make you feel proud, it does not love when you feel sad,” Jun said. “That is what my mom said.”

Jisoo laughed. “I guess that was not being in love at all.”  
Jun looked at him. “What do you mean?”  
“Jun, I want to know my worth,” Jisoo said. “I want to know if I meant something to him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Can you please help me?” Jun was surprised when Jisoo was standing in front of him asking him for some help, it was not how to dance nor how to look cool it is about love.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I won't know what is my worth.”

“...huh?”

~

“Did you agree?” Jun told Mingyu the story when Minghao and Wonwoo decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch since the whole gang was there.  
“I haven’t told him my reply, I said, I’ll think about it,” Jun said as he sighed.  
“You think as if he confessed to you, you’re crazy,” Mingyu said. “But, do you want to help him?”  
Jun buried his face with a hand, “Of course not.”  
“Do you like him?”  
“Who wouldn’t?”  
“Come on Jun, we both know you like him,” Mingyu said. “This is your chance.”

“We also both know that he doesn’t like me that way. He likes everyone.” Jun said.

“And I am one of those ‘everyone’ in his category.” Jun thought.

~

Jun went to Jisoo after school, Jisoo’s favorite place is the old music room located in the farthest room on the 4th floor, that was also the first place Jun saw Jisoo. “Hyung, you’re still here?” Jun said sitting next to Jisoo.  
“I’m thinking...”  
“Of what?”  
“I’m thinking if you can’t help me... maybe... I can ask Minghao about it.” Jisoo laughed. “Of course, we are not that close, it’s that I felt comfortable when I’m with you, that’s why I asked you without any second thought.”  
Jisoo was about to stand up when Jun grabbed his wrist, “Fine, I’ll help you.”

 

“I don’t want to see him with someone else.” Jun thought. “What am I thinking?”

~

Mingyu saw Jun in his seat so he went over and tapped his shoulder, he was surprised to see Jun is looking out like he was thinking something that is so deep.  
“Let me guess, you agreed?” Mingyu said. Jun nodded. “I told you.”  
“It’s just if I don’t agree, he will ask Minghao instead and...” Jun was surprised to himself also, he realized Mingyu didn’t say anything but he reacted as if he was defending himself. Mingyu just smiled.  
“And you don’t want him to be with Minghao? Are you jealous?” Mingyu asked.  
“No! I’m just bothered because Minghao also likes him.” Jun defended himself.

“That’s jealousy,” Mingyu smirked.

“Whatever,” Jun replied.

“I need to stop, this is bad, I need to stop while I still can.” Jun thought.

~

Jun saw Jisoo at the park, he agreed to go out with Jisoo, so they can talk about their ‘operation know my worth’ project, Jisoo was the one who asked himself so he agreed also to treat Jun.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo said while catching up his breath. “I woke up late and my mom wanted me to put on some decent clothes because I told her I’m going to meet you.”  
Jun laughed, Jisoo’s mom once complemented Jun about his fashion sense and Jisoo was got scolded the next day because compare to Jun he wears simple clothes. “Your mom really likes me.” Jun joked.  
“She is really hoping I can go out with you so you can teach me how to dress up properly,” Jisoo said while smiling and that got Jun off guard, Jun looked away and Jisoo noticed it. “Jun what’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing, it’s just... it is so hot in here, let’s go to the mall,” Jun said and Jisoo agreed.

“I need some help, this is bad.” Jun thought

~

Jisoo is a simple guy, unlike those who want to look cool, Jisoo is cool already, he watches anime and that what makes Jun a little bit closer to him, they both watching anime. “You’re still watching One Piece?” Jisoo asked. “There is a new movie, want to watch it?”  
“We are here for you, so maybe after we are already done?” Jun said.  
But Jisoo grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “Well, we can still do that but this is the last day of showing so we can do this first,” Jisoo said and Jun just sighed.  
“He’s cute, I need to contain what I feel, this will be bad for me.” Jun thought and he ended up smiling.

~

Jun ended up walking Jisoo at home because they ended up buying so many figurines and so many mangas. “I’m so happy!!!” Jisoo said. “I never thought there was an anime convention there, I am so happy!!!” Jisoo smiling so happily made Jun laughed. “W-what?”  
“N-Nothing...” Jun holding his laugh back. “You’re just so cute, you looked like a kid that got everything he is wishing for Christmas.”  
“Y-Yah! I’m older than you, calling me cute isn’t helping it!” Jisoo said.  
“But you really are, you ended up buying so many figurines and mangas, guitar strings, and a wristband,” Jun said.  
“Yeah...” Jisoo looked at his shoulder bag and took out the wristband. “This is for you.”  
“Huh?”  
“Thank you for going out with me today, I am happy you are the one who went with me, Hansol said it’s too bothersome and Minghao said that he is busy,” Jisoo said. “Thank you.”

When Jisoo smiled Jun blushed, he knew he blushed because he can feel the heat from his face. Jun looked away as Jisoo volunteered to put on the wristband at Jun’s hand and the surprised didn’t stop there for Jun, Jisoo get the other pair of the wristband so Jun can see it.

“This will be the symbol that the two of us went out today,” Jisoo said.

Jisoo was about to wear it by himself when Jun grabbed his hand, “I’ll help you since you were the one who put on mine.” Jun said, still blushing but he realized it must not be really obvious because it is already dark.

Jisoo smiled, “Sure.” Then Jun put on the wristband at Jisoo’s wrist.

 

“This is bad, I need to stop.” Jun thought.

~

Jun was again buried on his knees, as him, MIngyu, Hansol, and Chan were sitting on the rooftop. “Let me guess, you can’t sleep last night?” Mingyu asked.

“Probably.” Hansol agreed.  
“Well, who wouldn’t if the person you really like gives you something?” Chan said.  
“The date itself made Jun happy also,” Mingyu added.  
Jun glared at them. “WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THAT TO ME! AND WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?”  
“Hyung, do you know what Hatsukoi means?” Chan asked out of nowhere and that made Jun stopped.  
“What do you mean?” Jun asked.  
“I am curious at the writings on your wristband, so I looked at it, and saw that it means Hatsukoi...” Chan said.  
“Hatsukoi means first love, what hyung, is Jisoo-hyung your first love?” Hansol said making Jun blush so bright that Mingyu, Hansol, and Chan even laughed at him.  
“But knowing hyung, he didn’t pick it because he knew the meaning but because it looks like a plum and you reminds him a plum,” Mingyu said.

“And Jisoo-Hyung likes plum,” Hansol said.

The three of them are making Jun blush, even more, he turned around so that they won’t see him blushing more or else they will tease him more.

~

It’s been a month since Jisoo and Jun started to get closer, as Jun always reminds himself that Jisoo is just a friend day by day that thought is slowing fading away, he slowly falls deeper for Jisoo, it was not in the plan, it was not supposed to happen, but it did, he is now in love with Jisoo. Maybe because Jisoo reminds him of a girl she once said his ideal type, the one who is soft and gentle, the one who can watch anime with him and the one who can make him smile.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu asked Jun.

The last bell already rung, it means that they are all dismissed. “Jisoo-Hyung needs my help, he said he wants to practice for his dance class—“

“Minghao!” Mingyu and Jun heard Wonwoo’s low voice, calling Minghao out of nowhere when they saw him went out of the room.  
“Where is he going?” Mingyu asked.  
“He said he will go and see Jisoo-hyung,” Wonwoo said.  
“Why?” Jun asked.  
“Well you and Jisoo-hyung are getting closer this few days, and Minghao is getting jealous, you know, he really likes Jisoo-Hyung, ever since the beginning, so yeah, he said he’ll confess,” Wonwoo said.

Jun grabbed his bag immediately and ran after Minghao.

“Did I say something bad?” Wonwoo asked.  
“I don’t know.” Mingyu looked at outside and saw that it started raining already. “Wonwoo, let’s go, Seungcheol-Hyung and Hansol are waiting at the library. We can’t let them wait.”  
“Yeah yeah, you and your undying love for Seungcheol-hyung,” Wonwoo commented.  
“As if you are not into Hansol?”

~

Jun knew that Minghao will go the abandoned Music Room because they both knew that Jisoo is always there. Jun saw Minghao opened the door and he realized that Jisoo is inside based on the sound of the guitar. He went near but he didn’t let himself get noticed, he just want to hear what Minghao will go to say.

“Hyung,” Minghao said.  
“Oh, Minghao, why are you here?” Jisoo asked.  
“I-I want to say something to you,” Minghao said, Jun heard footsteps so he peeked a little. He saw Minghao cornering Jisoo by the blackboard.  
“W-what is it?”  
“Hyung, you know that I really like you right?” Out of nowhere, Jun felt as if his stomach fell down by hearing that.  
“Of course, I like you too.” It’s a typical reply from Jisoo, he once said that he likes everyone.

“But I also love you.” And that made Jun turned his back, he knew it, he knew Minghao will going to say it to Jisoo but he was still shocked the words he wanted to say to Jisoo, Minghao said it all.

Jisoo patted Minghao’s head and smiled. “Minghao, you know what my reply is going to be, right? Right from the start, you know who is that I really like.”

It slapped Minghao and Jun harder than they thought, but Jisoo is right, right from the start Jisoo already said it, he really likes Jeonghan, but Minghao and Jun both know that maybe somewhere in his heart, they can have a space dedicated for them.

“I like you, Minghao. You were always there for me and you were helping me always, you were the one who always makes smile with your comments and skills, but I-I’m sorry...”

Jisoo was surprised to see tears in MInghao’s eyes but instead of pushing him away, Jisoo wiped it. “You’ll always be the Minghao that I like. I’m sorry and thank you.”

 

Jun walked away after that, he doesn’t want to feel awkward at the two of them, he walked mindlessly and bumped into Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. “Jun?”  
“Why are you still here? Stuck because of the rain?” Seokmin asked and Jun just nodded.  
“We’re going to borrow some umbrellas you want to join us?” Jun once again nodded, the three of them looked at each other and just leave the idea of asking why he is so down.

~

“You really don’t mind?” Soonyoung asked Jun.  
“We can join you,” Seokmin said. “It’s not that far anyway.”  
Jun smiled and patted Seungkwan’s shoulder since he was the nearest one to him. “I’m fine, besides I’m waiting for Mingyu, he is borrowing my note,” Jun said then the three of them went off.

“What are you doing here?” Jun was surprised to see Minghao, with swallowed eyes and puffy cheeks.  
“I’m waiting for you.”  
Minghao opened his umbrella and so did Jun. The two of them walked together, you can only hear the rain and the laughing of the students that are going home also, Jun knew it was hard for Minghao, of course, Jisoo was the only person he really likes, who wouldn't get hurt after getting rejected.

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re going to confess to me?” Minghao broke the silence  
“You saw me?”  
“Yeah, you’re curious at what he will reply to me?” Minghao said. “Jisoo-hyung, he is not perfect unlike every other people are telling him, he is dense, he didn’t notice me or even you.” Jun looked at Minghao surprised and shocked.  
“People are even more surprised that you are now close to him, I knew you like him, who wouldn’t, he is a simple guy with an amazing personality, but him falling for the person who can’t love him, maybe it’s the price all of us, who have one-sided love story, that we need to pay,” Minghao said.  
“I don’t even know you are a sentimental person,” Jun said. Minghao smiled.

~

Jun said he will going to look for something so the two of them parted ways, he ended up going to the park because the rain just got heavier and he will just go to get wet so he’ll just have to wait.  
Jun noticed that there was a vending machine there. “Good thing you’re here,” Jun said as he pushed the button of his favorite drink, then he heard someone also got inside also.  
“Why are you falling heavy now!” Jun looked at that person and was surprised it was Jisoo.  
“Hyung?”  
“Jun?”

~

The two of them ended up sitting together as they watched the rain falls heavier and heavier. Jun looked at Jisoo as he drinks, Jisoo’s eyes were also red and puffy, like Minghao. Jun looked back at the rain.  
“Hyung, did you cry?” Jun felt Jisoo flinched, of course, he will, they are 1 cm away from each other.  
Jisoo is playing his thumbs; it was a habit of him that got developed when he wants to ask something. “Did someone confess to you?” Jisoo asked.  
Jun nodded. “Yeah, some girls did.”  
“How did you feel?” Jisoo asked.  
“Some of them cried, and some of them are happy because I find some time for them, more or less confession should be like that, because we are confessing, and gathering up courage is not an easy thing you know.” Jun said, “Why?”  
Jun was surprised at what Jisoo did next, he hugged Jun and cried on his chest, “I-I don’t know what to do anymore Jun...”  
“Hyung...”  
“I want to stay friends with Minghao, but he confessed to me, I rejected him because I don’t want him to get hurt, I don’t want him to feel bad, I want to be friends with him forever.” Jisoo cried, Jun knew how it feels, he was there and he can sense that Jisoo really did his beat so that Minghao wouldn’t take it bad.

Jun patted Jisoo’s back, “Hyung, it was not your fault, nor Minghao, love sometimes comes in a very surprising way, we can’t be that ignorant no to feel something, Minghao can understand, I’m sure of it, he is so understanding so you and him can still be friends.” Jun said as he rubs Jisoo’s back.

Jisoo continued crying on his chest until he fell asleep on Jun’s chest, Jun rubbed Jisoo’s back until he calmed down and noticed his scapula.  
“I’ve read somewhere, the scapula is what’s left of our wings,” Jun said. “I wonder if his wings were as bright as his smiles.”

~

“So he also confessed to Jeonghan-hyung that time?” Minghao asked.  
“He got rejected also,” Mingyu said.  
“Poor him, we all know how much he really likes Jeonghan-hyung,” Hansol said.

The four them are now sitting on the rooftop since it’s been their favorite place. “Jeonghan-hyung is so lucky, Jisoo-Hyung likes him so much,” Jun said. “But wait why are you also here!” he asked Minghao.

“I know your secret already so let me join,” Minghao said.  
“No!” Jun disagreed.  
“Stinky!!!” Minghao said and all of them laughed.

It’s been weeks after that, Jun finally told them what really happened, he also reached out to Jisoo and helped to cheer him up. It was the least he can do for the person he really likes, he can’t confess, he doesn’t want to see Jisoo crying again, even if it means to keep what he really feels, and besides, it will be a selfish act if he ever confesses to him at this point.

“So you're not going to confess to him?” Minghao said.  
“No, I’ve decided.”  
“Why?” Mingyu asked.  
“Maybe because I don’t want to see him crying again, it’s enough that I help him,” Jun said.  
“You’re an idiot,” Hansol commented.  
“A total idiot,” Mingyu added.  
“A complete idiot.” Minghao ended.

“Yeah, yeah I’m an idiot,” Jun admitted.

“But I don’t want to see him crying again, idiot, maybe I am really.” Jun thought.

~

Jun was surprised when Jisoo texted him and asked him to meet up with him at the park where the two of them got stuck last week when it was raining hard, Jun parted ways with the others and saw Jisoo is already at the brick cottage, he went there and saw the drinks he offered to him last week.  
“Are we reminiscing something?” Jun jokingly asked as Jisoo patted the seat next to himself.  
“You said to me, love should make you feel happy and feel glad it happened...” Jisoo started talking, “You know what, I am happy, you were always there for me and always making me smile.”

Jun stood up and walked a little, “You know hyung, love isn’t always happy, sometimes it’s sad maybe because the only you like doesn’t like you back, but love will always make you smile, that’s the truth. That's what I've learned when I fell in love with this person who wouldn't like me and always treating me always like a friend.” Jun smiled and he looked at Jisoo who is now smiling and standing also.

 

“Jun, I like you.”

Jun smiled, he knew Jisoo likes everyone and he is part of that everyone. “I like you too, hyung.” Jun went back and grabbed his drink when Jisoo said something...

“I love you, Jun.” it made Jun surprised that he even let go of his bottle accidentally. He can’t process it, but it is somewhere between ‘I love you’, is it ‘I love you’ or ‘I like you’?

“...huh?”

Jisoo smiled. “I know I might get rejected again, but you see this week, you made me think that I may be wasting my time on the person who wouldn’t like me,” Jisoo said.

Jun is still processing everything that is happening, like everything.

“And you made me happy, these past few days also.” Jisoo added. “well not just these past few days but also these past few months, you’re helping me to dance, you’re going out with me, you’re giving me advice, you’re making me feel myself.”  
Jun laughed and Jisoo panicked. “W-why—“  
“No-nothing, you know what?” Jun said.  
“W-what—“ Jisoo was surprised when Jun hugged him out of nowhere, he wrapped his around Jisoo’s back as if he is telling him he will never let go of him, Jisoo smiled and did that same, he hugged Jun tightly.  
“You know I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but I guess, I need to say it now or else I will regret not saying this to you, I'll be more selfish but...” Jun said. He leaned on to Jisoo’s ears and whispered something, “for a long time, I’m always in love with you, and now I am happy we both feel the same way. Thank you. I really really love you, Jisoo”

Jun felt Jisoo is crying so he let go of him and saw that Jisoo is really crying, “Y-Yah, why are you crying, hyung?” Jun panicked and helping Jisoo wiping his tears.  
Jisoo laughed as Jun wiping off his tears. “I never thought you will also feel the same way, I’m happy also.”  
Maybe due to their height difference, but as the two of them collided their foreheads together, Jisoo looked up to Jun and saw him smiling, Jun also did the same, he looked at Jisoo and smiled.  
“It’s not good, I want to keep him with me forever.” Jun thought as he hugged Jisoo again.  
“This is not good, I want to stay with him forever.” Jisoo thought as he hugged Jun back.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEY!!! I really want to post my works here, but I don't have time to proofread it yet, so now, I am doing it, yeye, HOORAY PLEASE LET US HAVE MORE JUNSHUA FIC HERE TOO!!!!


End file.
